


Time To Please

by seriouslyjustno



Category: Free!
Genre: Free! Kink Meme, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 09:02:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4871005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyjustno/pseuds/seriouslyjustno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Kink Meme: </p><p>Makoto's family had served Haru's for generations; Makoto is no different. Assigned to the lone Nanase heir at the very young age(in a pretense that Master Haru needs someone around his age), Makoto befriended Haru and the two pretty much act like in canon, Makoto is just more doting as he literally tends to Haru 24/7.</p><p>They've gotten so close and intimate that they don't even remember when it started. All Makoto knows is when Haru gives him that look, it's time for him to please his Master.</p><p>(i think we all know where im going with this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time To Please

**Author's Note:**

> I love doing kink memes that are from 2014 and whatnot.  
> Makoharu especially.  
> God, I am trash.

Haru stood quiet, as did Makoto. The only noise that broke that silence was the clear of Haru’s throat. Makoto glanced up at his master for a swift second from his spot on the ground—kneeling in front of Haru who was seated in a chair. Glancing back down to his current task at hand, Makoto began cleaning his shoes again with a small sigh.

 

“Haru,” he began, breaking the still silence that built up again. “Your shoes seem to be rather fine…” Makoto let his voice trail off, laced with a small hint of confusion. The sleek black shoes that concealed his Master’s foot looked as if they were brand new. Haru let out a small grunt, lifting his foot higher up so it was no longer in Makoto’s delicate grip and was now placed beneath the butlers chin, tilting Makoto’s head up to look at Haru.

 

“The bottom,” he said lowly, his voice would have been a bit hard to make out but it never was a problem with Makoto--who at the moment was clearly confused and a bit flustered, cheeks a soft shade of pink. Did he really have to tilt his head up with his _foot_? “The bottom is not clean. I want you to clean it.”

 

Makoto let out a tired sigh at Haru’s childish endeavor. “I’m not going to clean the bottom of your shoe, Mas- Haru.” Makoto let out a fake cough and immediately fixed his slip up. Haru never liked it when Makoto would refer to him as “Master” or “Master Nanase”. “The bottom of your shoe will get dirty, regardless.”

 

Haru let out a small breath in annoyance and set his foot on the ground, not once moving from his spot whilst Makoto kept still in his kneeled position in front of him.

 

“Fix my shorts,” Haru said, his face blank of any expression as he tilted his head to the side a faint smile on his lips. “They have gotten a small tear the other day after I yanked them off quite roughly.”

 

Makoto brought a hand up to his forehead, holding onto it as he shook his head slowly and let out another small sigh. “Haru…” He decided not to comment on the matter before leaning in and observing the man’s black shorts, blinking. “I don’t see any tear, Haru. Maybe you just thought it up?” Makoto looked up at Haru who scrunched his eyebrows together and glared into Makoto’s green eyes.

 

“Are you accusing me of lying?”

 

Makoto’s eyes widened as he shook his head back and forth quickly, holding his hands up immediately and waving them back and forth. “N-No… I wasn’t trying to say that at all Haru! I just…” Makoto’s voice trailed off as he scratched at his cheek with his index finger, a small nervous laugh escaping his lips.

 

Haru stood quiet, taking a small pleasure in watching Makoto grow nervous and fidgety before him. “The tear is here,” Haru parted his legs, watching carefully as Makoto’s eyes widened once more and a blush stain his cheeks, and pointed at the tear on his shorts conveniently placed on the left inner thigh.  Makoto who was letting out incoherent sentences with a red face finally bit down on his lower lip to silence himself. 

 

“Wouldn’t you rather I tend to that matter when you take the shorts… off?” Haru tilted his head at the question, eyes lighting up in newfound interest. “Later, of course.” Makoto added quickly, face heating up more.

 

Haru let out a small sigh, feigning annoyance as he parted his legs farther. Haru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he leaned forward, grabbing onto Makoto’s right hand and placing it on his left knee, staring into his eyes.

 

“Now,” he said lowly, his voice faint. “Please?”

 

Makoto took a sharp intake of breath as his slack grip on Haru’s knee tightened unconsciously. Haru leaned back, satisfied and smug of this new piece of information he had gotten from toying around with Makoto. Whenever he’d speak low and soft-like and added please, Makoto would turn into putty in his hands and do whatever Haru asked of him.

 

Makoto grazed his thumb against Haru’s knee lightly in small strokes, causing the Master to shiver faintly. Trailing his hand up Haru’s left thigh, he completely passed the small-barely-there tear before stopping completely and pulling his hand away immediately. “Wait, Haru, I can’t—“

 

Haru let out an actual annoyed sigh and placed his foot onto Makoto’s half-erection that was showing beneath his black dress pants and pressing down, taking notice in the small hiss that left Makoto’s mouth. Haru rubbed his foot onto the growing erection in slow circles, leaning back in his chair with a small smirk as he watched Makoto let out a soft noise.

 

“Don’t move,” Haru stated simply, continuing to grind his foot against Makoto who was panting lowly now. Haru feigned a pout, taking his foot away from Makoto’s bulge, in which caused the man to let out an annoyed grunt. “Now can you help with mine, Makoto?”

 

Makoto swallowed the excess saliva that had collected in his mouth and leaned forward, staring down at Haru’s erection that was straining at his black shorts. Haru took no time to lifting himself off the chair a bit and pulling down his shorts and underwear in one go, darting his pink tongue out of his mouth and licking at his lips at the pleasurable feeling of letting his erection be _free._

 

Makoto hesitantly brought his hand up to his mouth, licking right hand slowly while watching Haru who’s eyes was trained on him before wrapping his hand around his erection. Haru let out a silent hiss at the contact.

 

“Hurry up Makoto…”

 

Listening to his orders, Makoto began to move his hand up and down slowly, flicking his eyes between what he was doing and up at Haru whose tensed shoulders began to relax. Makoto sensed Haru’s impatience and began moving his hand even slower, enjoying teasing his Master as he rubbed his thumb against the slit that had pre-cum drippling out. Haru let out a small whine and readjusted himself in the chair.

 

“Makoto..” Makoto looked up at Haru, whose eyes were half-lidded and mouth slack, appearing not to say anything.

 

“Makoto,” he heard the sound of his name again, but it definitely wasn’t coming from Haru. Although it did sound like him. “Makoto, wake u-“

 

Makoto opened his eyes immediately, looking up into the face of an upset Haru and all he could do was just blink. “Haru..?”

 

“You need to move over,” he said grumpily, trying to shove Makoto more into the corner than he already was. “I almost fell off the bed. It’s not big enough.”

 

Makoto closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath of disbelief. It was all just a dream. A stupid, desperately-want-to-be-real dream. Makoto scooted over more, allowing Haru some more space while hoping Haru wouldn’t move to close in case he’d brush up against his hard-on.

 

“A-Ah… sorry Haru,” he muttered shyly, face red. Haru stared at him, confusion in his eyes before he sighed and got comfortable again turning his back to Makoto.

 

“Don’t moan, this time.”


End file.
